1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-stage straining apparatus, and more particularly to such an apparatus which is uniquely well suited to remove debris and other particulate matter from a solution of paint or the like by employing a plurality of filtering elements which are advantageously positioned to capture the foreign matter and/or debris, and which further has particular utility for producing a homogeneous paint solution or the like which can be effectively utilized by variously configured spraying apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are a variety of solutions which must, from time to time, be dispensed from a batched source of that solution and wherein the solution that is removed from the batch may vary substantially from one instance to the next. For example, paint is routinely dispensed from variously dimensioned containers which range in volume from one gallon to as large as fifty gallons depending in large measure upon the size of the painting project being undertaken. As should be understood, the application of paint, in a commercial setting, is a very highly labor intensive operation, and therefore quite expensive whether such painting is performed by utilizing conventional brushes or rollers, or by employing variously configured spraying apparatus. As the expense of employing manual labor has increased over the years due in part to the minimum wage laws and other legislation, assorted manufacturers have carried out research, directed towards developing an improved lightweight spraying apparatus which permits a painter to dispense ever increasing amounts of paint over larger surface areas per hour. This development activity has reaped numerous results in the art fields of electric and pneumatically actuated spray guns. Although the prior art is replete with numerous examples of spraying apparatuses designed for dispensing paint with greater efficiency, these spraying apparatuses have suffered from common problems which have limited their usefulness. A lack of dependability as the result of jamming of the operative mechanism has been the primary impediment. This jamming or clogging of the spraying apparatus has been due, in large measure, to the presence of foreign matter and other debris in the paint solutions.
Attempts made in the prior art to address the problems associated with the jamming or clogging of the operational mechanism of a spraying apparatus have assumed various forms. For instance, many painters employing a spraying device will, as a matter of course, thin their paint using commercially available solvents to prevent the paint from clogging or otherwise jamming the operational components. In other instances, the painter may utilize a flexible filter bag through which the paint is first passed for the purpose of removing any debris or foreign matter which may be present in the paint.
Other attempts in the prior art to provide a means for removing debris and foreign matter from a solution of paint have included a wide range of filter assemblies which are attached to the end of a spray line, the spray line being adapted to withdraw paint from a batched source, and to supply it to the spraying apparatus. These assemblies have operated with some degree of success. However, they have significant limitations inasmuch as they routinely become coated with the debris and other foreign matter which is present in the paint solution and therefore require periodic cleaning and inspection.
While some of the prior art practices and devices have operated with varying degrees of success, they are unsatisfactory in one or more aspects. For example, some of these devices and practices are cumbersome; do not routinely produce a homogeneous paint solution free from debris and other foreign matter; and are often not convenient to employ. Others take exceedingly great amounts of time to use; or are otherwise useful on one occasion only. Yet another deficiency common among the prior art devices is that they generally require constant attention or periodic monitoring to determine if they are operating effectively.
Therefore, it has long been known that it would be desirable to have a multi-stage straining apparatus for paint and the like which is capable of removing debris and other foreign matter from a solution of paint for the purpose of producing a homogeneous solution which can be used by a spraying apparatus, the apparatus of the subject invention being easy to clean and maintain; is inexpensive to manufacture and sell; and which is characterized by ease of utilization.